Best Day Ever!
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: Hermione has the best day ever! :p DHr,HP/LL,RW/LB,BZ/GW.


Draco Malfoy walked into the club with his best friends,Crabbe,Goyle and Zabini.There were people dancing and drinking as the live band played.Draco walked past a group of people and immediately recongnized them as the Golden Trio and three extra.Draco and his friends walked over to a vacant table and sat down.

"What can I get for you?"A very pretty waitress walked up to there table and asked.

"I'll take a Firewhiskey,"Draco ordered.

"I'll have Oak Mattered Mead,"Goyle said.

"A Butterbeer,"Blaise said.

"I'll,uh,get a Gillywater,"Crabbe mumbled.The waitress took their orders and walked off.Everyone stared at Crabbe.

"What?"He said to there confused faces.

"A gillywater?! What are you? A pansy?No pun intended,"Draco added as an after thought,thinking of Pansy Parkinson.

"What?I like them!"Crabbe defended.The rest chuckled.Their drinks arived in no time.As the waitress walked away she gave a sly smile in Draco's direction.Blaise saw this and grimanced.

"Why,Draco,do all the woman go after you?!"Bliase exclaimed.Draco smirked to this.

"I dunno,maybe my looks,charm,money...,"He listed off with his fingers.After they all downed there drinks,they got up and began to dance with random woman.Draco stood back and watched from the sidelines.Soon enough,he remembered Potter and his little gang were here also.He smirked to himself and thought,_this is going to be fun._

--

Harry,Ron,Ginny,Hermione,Lavender and Luna walked into the club.Hermione covered her ears as the noise came to her.

"Honestly,Harry,couldn't you find a better place?!"Hermione yelled over the music.He turned around and smiled,but kept walking.They all found a table and sat down and began to chat.They ordered there drinks,all getting some form of alcohol except Hermione.

"Oh,come on,Hermione! Loosen up!"Ron said to her.Hermione took a gulp of her Butterbeer and stuck her tongue out at Ron.

"Oh,well that's not very mature,Granger."

Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing behind her.He nodded to the rest of the gang.After being out of school for 4 years,they had all come to terms with each other.They had somehow become friends,but not quit that. Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco.Draco laughed and sat down in the empty seat next to her.

"So,Malfoy,when did you get here?"Harry asked.

"Um,not that long ago.I'm here with Crabbe,Goyle and Zabini,"He said,gesturing to the three dancing people somewhere far off.They soon got into a conversation.After about half an hour,The band had taken a break when Draco suddenly had an idea.

"Hey,I'll be back,"Draco got up and walked up to the stage.The others watched as he talked to the club manager about something.He came back,smiling.

"What was all that about?"Hermione asked.Draco just smiled even more.

"You'll find out soon,Hermione.You'll find out soon...,"The others gave each other looks and shrugged.Who knows what crazy stuff Draco was capable of.After a few minutes Blaise,Vincent and Gregory came over next to them.They all got into a conversation about Quidditch,even Hermione,until the stage manager walked on stage.

"Ok,folks, that was The Parslemouths! Now,we have a special request from someone who would like to sing a song to a certain girl that he,well,loves! I am Proud to introduce,Draco Malfoy!"The room clapped and cheered.The group stared at Draco and he just smiled.He stood up and walked on stage.He grabbed a guitar and began to play.Hermione stood up and walked to the front row of the stage,the rest fallowing behind.

"This is a song that i'd like to dedicate to someone that I haven't been so nice to and I,uh,think it's time to let the truth out."Draco played a few more notes and began to sing.

_And tick tock, goes the clock  
Time is going so slow  
And I'm supposed to be fast asleep  
A couple hours ago_  
_  
So I, I need to exercise  
Alright, I've got to rest these eyes  
And I, I need to knock on some doors  
When I won't have to lie here by myself anymore_

Hermione was stunned.No one ever knew he could sing this good.She looked into his eyes as he sang.He seemed so into it.Like he was lost in the music.She smiled.

_'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you  
'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you_

Draco looked straight at Hermione as he sang the last line.He looked at her face,searching for a reaction.Her eyes went wide and she blushed slightly.Hermione watched as he smiled while he sang and he turned his gaze to the crowd.

_Was he...talking about..._me?She thought._No,it's impossible!_She tried to convince herself but she couldn't help the flutter of her heart that she felt.

_I have a run and try to send me to sleep  
But things aren't all that they seem  
The only time I seem to spend with you  
Is all in my dreams_

_So I, I need to let her go  
Would it have worked? I guess I'll never know  
And I, I need to hit the road  
And find me a girl of my own_

Draco listened to the words of his song.He did need to let her go,but he couldn't.6 years of being in love with Hermione had somehow given him hope that she would feel the same.But he never said anything so how could she?

_'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you  
'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you_

Hermione suddenly found herself unable to breath.Could he really feel this way?Every time he sang that last line he looked straight into her eyes.And everytime he did that,her breath caught in her throat.But why was he able to do that to her?

_And I, I can't help the way I feel about you  
And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you_

Draco sang the last two lines to Hermione.He watched as her shock turned into a smile.He smiled also,knowing he finally had her.He finished the song as the crowed erupted in applause.He thanked them and stepped off stage.Blaise was the first to reach him.

"You never told me you could sing,mate!"He said,slapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah,who knew?"Ron said coming up to them.They all said their praise and returned to the table,leaving Hermione the last.She stepped closer to him.

"That was amazing,"She said,a little breathlessly.Draco smiled.

"Thanks.So,did you like the song? Listen to the words?"He was very nervous.He didn't know why though.

"Um,yeah...I did.I liked the song.Was it for someone?"She asked.Though he was clearly looking at her,she wasn't sure.

"Uh,yeah it was.Wanna guess?"Draco was now torturing her for fun.How could she ask that?!

"Ok,I get it.I wasn't sure but...you _were_ looking at me everytime you sang the last line of the chorus,"She said blushing.

"So,what do you think that means?"_Now_ he was torturing her.Hermione's eyes bugged.Why was he doing this?

"Uhh...I don't know.You wanna tell me?"She countered.Draco leaned closer to whisper to her."Yes,"He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.Hermione shuddered at his touch.He leaned closer and placed a light kiss on her lips.He pulled away slowly to look at her.Hermione had never been kissed any better then that.It was small and sweet for a first kiss with him,unlike previous kisses were they were hard,demanding,sloppy or other.

"I think I wanna guess now,"She smiled and pulled him closer.This second kiss was a little more passionate.Not long after they heard wolf-whistles and clapping.They pulled apart and looked at their audience: Harry,Ginny,Lavender,Crabbe,Zabini,Ron,Luna and Goyle were standing not far off.

"It's about time you got a girlfriend,Draco!"Goyle shouted.The other laughed and walked over.

"Finally,Hermione.And good taste!"Ginny said.Blaise gave her a dark look.

"Oh,I still love you!"Ginny said,hugging him.Everyone now stared at them.Before anyone could ask Ginny said,"7 months,8 days."Knowing what the questions would be.

"Well,this is a surprise." Luna said."Who knew we'd all become friends...or more."Luna looked at Ron and Lavender,Blaise and Ginny,herself and Harry and finally Hermione and Draco.

"Well,now that this is settled how about we get out of here?"Hermione said,desperate to get the attention off her.Draco put his arm around her waist and walked her towards the door.

Together the 10 friends walked out the club.Hermione untangled herself from Draco and walked over to Harry.

"Thanks for taking me here,Harry.This the best birthday ever!"

A/N-ok,well,i hope you know that the song used is,in fact,sung by tom felton.if you never heard it,go to youtube and type "feltbeats" and you can listen to all his wonderful songs and his so awesome voice! and again,the band that i used,the parselmouths,are a real band.look 'em up on youtube!

now,you see that button down below? PRESS IT TO GET A SURPRISE!! yes,I knw I'm corny.


End file.
